Les élus de la Table Ronde
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Finalement, peut-être qu'il faudrait que les Dieux commencent à douter de ceux qu'ils ont choisi pour trouver le Graal...
1. I - Du concret pour les dieux

**Je voulais écrire un petit truc sur Kaamelott (série bénite) et du coup, j'ai écrit ce drabble. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment drôle, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Kaamelott appartient au fabuleux Alexandre Astier.**

* * *

Les dieux commençaient à douter. À force de ne pas apprendre de bonnes nouvelles du Roi Arthur sur la Quête du Graal, ils commençaient à douter.

Mais la Dame du Lac était bien décidé à leur prouver qu'ils avaient bien fait de confier cette Quête au Roi Arthur de Bretagne. Et pour cela, elle avait pris l'initiative d'assister à une réunion de la Table Ronde, dans l'espoir de pouvoir rapporter aux dieux comment les chevaliers de la Table Ronde se démenaient pour trouver le Graal.

Pourtant, après avoir informé Arthur de son plan, elle commençait à douter elle aussi alors que les chevaliers faisaient le compte rendu du jour autour de la Table Ronde. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça...

— Mais arrêtez donc avec vos vieux ! s'écria le Seigneur Léodagan.

— Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y avait une vieille ! répliqua Perceval.

— Seigneur Perceval, intervenu Bohort, je pense que ce que le Seigneur Léodagan veut vous expliquer, c'est que cela ne sert à rien de mentionner cette vieille si elle n'a aucune implication dans votre quête. N'est-ce pas, Seigneur Léodagan ?

— Non, je veux vraiment qu'il arrête avec ces vieux à la con, insista le Seigneur Léodagan.

— De toute manière, quête est un grand mot pour ces mésaventures, marmonna le Père Blaise, qui griffonnait furieusement sur son livre. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de cette vieille qui vous a remis un parchemin où il y avait des puces...

— Attendez, maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être un vieux.

Le Père Blaise déposa sa plume et croisa les bras tandis que les Chevaliers soupirèrent. Lancelot, qui avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber, se tourna vers le Roi Arthur.

— Sire, pourquoi continuons-nous d'écouter ça ? N'avons-nous rien de mieux à faire ?

— Absolument ! approuva le Seigneur Léodagan. Je croyais que nous étions tous d'accord pour arrêter d'écouter ce que cet imbécile a à raconter car nous perdons notre temps ! Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là à l'écouter ? Pour ma part, j'aurais bien plus de choses utiles à raconter, et à entendre !

Pour toute réponse, le roi Arthur se tourna vers la Dame du Lac, lui envoyant un regard significatif, comme pour dire : « ça, ce sont les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, contente ? ». Les Chevaliers l'observèrent, surpris.

— Vous êtes fatigué, mon oncle ? demanda Gauvain.

— Fatigué, ça oui, confirma le Roi Arthur en se retournant vers ses chevaliers, mais comme c'est constant à cause de vous tous, c'est inutile de me poser cette question. Et concernant l'ordre du jour sur la mission de Perceval... Si l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose de plus intéressant à raconter sur la Quête du Graal, je suis tout ouïe. Alors, des volontaires ?

Les Chevaliers se regardèrent, sauf Perceval et Karadoc qui n'avaient pas compris un traitre mot de ce que disait le Roi Arthur. Le silence se fit, personne n'osant prendre la parole, pas même Lancelot.

— Voilà, s'exclama le Roi Arthur. Donc, en attendant que l'un d'entre vous ait plus d'information sur le Graal que Perceval, nous allons continuer de l'écouter, lui et ses vieux. Car je rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, que la Table Ronde a pour priorité le Graal, et ça fait quand même un bon moment qu'on en parle plus. Alors trouvez un autre indice que des vieux, et on arrêtera d'écouter Perceval. En attendant, vous la bouclez et vous écoutez ces histoires de vieux. Même si c'est toujours pour entendre, qu'à la fin, de ce sont juste des saligauds qui se sont payés sa tête... ajouta-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait la défense de Perceval et ses vieux... Les dieux avaient un drôle de sens de l'humour, fallait-il croire !

Puis, alors que tous continuaient à contrecœur, à écouter les histoires de Perceval, Arthur se tourna vers la Dame du Lac et lui murmura :

— Vous voyez où cela nous mène, quand vous demandez à voir les avancées sur la Quête du Graal ? Franchement, j'espère qu'il a une destinée exceptionnelle, Perceval, parce que sinon je vais passer pour un con devant les dieux en reposant tous les espoirs de faire un Ordre du Jour correct sur la Quête du Graal avec lui !

Parce que pour compter sur Perceval, il était vraiment désespéré...

Mais peut-être devrait-il plus s'inquiéter que Perceval soit apparemment le seul à se préoccuper, souvent par accident, de la Quête du Graal. Depuis quand Perceval était-il devenu le meilleur de ses chevaliers ?

* * *

 **Non franchement, je le plains ce pauvre Roi Arthur. Déjà que même dans les contes originaux, il n'a pas trouvé le Graal (puisque c'est Galaad, le fils de Lancelot, qui y est parvenu) mais en plus entouré d'une telle bande de bras cassés... D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, je vous conseillerai de lire des œuvres sur Perceval, comme celle de Chrétien de Troyes. Perceval dans Kaamelott y est vraiment très fidèle, c'est un personnage déjà très drôle à la base.**


	2. II - Quand le Roi discute avec Perceval

**... Bon, on va dire que j'étais sur une lancée, et donc j'ai voulu écrire autre chose sur Kaamelott. Donc autant rentabiliser en postant ici. C'est un genre de suite, ou le début d'un recueil d'O.S peut-être ? Je verrais, ça dépendra de si ça plait.**

* * *

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenter ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Combien le Roi Arthur tenterait d'arrêter de se faire du mal, jamais il ne parviendrait à laisser Perceval dans le doute concernant quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Même si, à chaque fois qu'on lui expliquait quelque chose, avec autant de simplicité et de temps possible, cela ne servirait finalement à rien.

En plus, la Dame du Lac continuait à le suivre pratiquement partout où il allait, afin de donner une bonne raison aux Dieux de continuer de lui faire confiance. Sauf qu'à ce train-là, le Roi Arthur doutait lui-même de la confiance qu'il accordait à la Table Ronde et à son efficacité.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe, à la fin de cette maudite et habituelle conversation de table avec Perceval, demander à la Dame du Lac d'où le Chevalier incapable de se rappeler son nom et connu dans le Languedoc comme Provençal le Gaulois pouvait avoir une « grande destinée ». Parce que, franchement, là, le Roi était dans le flou. Le Gros Faisan du Sud ou Ducon paraissaient bien plus approprier...

— Perceval, pour la énième fois... de quoi me parlez-vous ? demanda le Roi aussi gentiment et calmement qu'il le pouvait.

— Ben, de ce que je vous cause.

Cette fois, le Roi ne se retenu pas de soupirer bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais de quoi, bon sang ?

— Eh bien... Je sais plus, répondit le Chevalier.

— Fantastique, nous sommes bien avancés.

— Mais je vous l'ai dit. Vous devez vous en rappeler Sire, non ?

— Bien sûr que non, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous causez.

— Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous.

Le Roi se tourna vers la Dame du Lac, dont, l'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié la présence. Un des seuls avantages à discutailler avec Perceval, sans doute...

— Ah non, vous, vous restez là ! Déjà que vous me collez les miches toute la journée, alors vous supportez tout ce que je dois supporter, c'est clair ?

Par le regard foudroyant qu'il lui envoya, la Dame du Lac se tut, prenant un air attristé, comme un enfant puni. Mais actuellement, le Roi Arthur s'en moquait éperdument : il avait déjà assez à faire avec Perceval pour s'encombrer de détails avec la Dame du Lac. Surtout que, officiellement, elle était libre de partir quand elle le désirait, puisqu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Mais apparemment, elle n'y pensait pas – comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que les Chevaliers qui semblaient aussi bêtes que leurs pieds... – et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup : c'était à cause d'elle qu'il devait se farcir les pires cas de Bretagne, alors il fallait partager un peu la souffrant, histoire qu'elle voit le quotidien atroce qu'il vivait à cause de la Quête du Graal.

— Sire ?

— Oui, Perceval ? Vous vous rappelez ce que vous tentiez de me dire ?

— Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je me demandais si vous attendiez votre cousine.

Arthur soupira et fronça les sourcils.

— Ma cousine ? répéta-t-il lassement. C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire, cette fameuse cousine ?

— Ben votre cousine qui est facilement impressionnable en société.

— Ah, elle !

Oui, en effet, sa cousine qui n'était absolument pas sa cousine, et tout ça...

— Vous voulez que je vous rappelez pour la centième fois que ce n'est pas ma cousine mais une personne que vous ne pouvez pas voir ?

— Cela me dérangerait pas mais quel rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit facilement impressionnable en société ?

— Je vais vous sortir Excalibur et vous frappez avec et on verra après, avec cette histoire de cousine.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire d'insister, intervenu doucement la Dame du Lac.

— Non, vous croyez ? Mais si je me borne pas à tenter de lui entrer quelque chose dans la tête, il retiendra jamais rien ! protesta le Roi Arthur. Déjà qu'il ne comprend pas grand-chose, alors ça sera encore pire. Et puis...

— Sire ! Sire !

Les deux Chevaliers se tournèrent vers la porte, où apparut Bohort, celui-ci très essoufflé. Alors que Perceval regarda sans rien dire, toujours avec son air perdu, le roi de Bretagne regarda le nouvel entré avec de grands yeux.

— Bohort ? Mais depuis quand vous venez ici ? Il y a un problème, une attaque ?

— Non Sire, c'est bien pire que ça !

— Pire ? répéta le Roi Arthur en haussant d'un ton. Quoi, pire ? Il y a un mort ?

— Non.

— Quelqu'un à découvert le truc du c'est pas faux ?

L'espace d'un instant, le Roi Arthur, Bohort et la Dame du Lac regardèrent étrangement Perceval, qui haussa les épaules.

— Vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Non, répondit le Roi Arthur. Et on s'en fiche. Alors, Bohort, cette mauvaise nouvelle ?

— A...

— Ah, une attaque ! C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama le roi.

— Non, le flé...

— Flé... flan ? rectifia Perceval.

— Vous, vous fréquentez trop Karadoc, je crois, déclara le Roi Arthur. Bon, Bohort, vous la crachez cette nouvelle ?

— Attila, le fléau de dieu est de retour !

Le Roi Arthur cligna des yeux.

— C'est tout ?

— A-attendez, vous pouvez pas dire ça, s'exclama la Dame du Lac, tandis que Bohort prit un air outré. C'est Attila, tout de même.

— Sauf que le fléau des dieux, ça doit faire trois fois qu'on l'a roulé. On connait, maintenant, défendit Arthur.

— Mais, Sire, Attila le Hun !... protesta faiblement Bohort.

— Mais vous me gonflez avec Attila ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me casser les pieds à le rouler encore une fois, moi...

Alors que Bohort et la Dame du Lac commencèrent à protester pour tenter de faire changer d'avis le roi, celui-ci eut une idée et se tourna lentement vers Perceval, qui semblait complètement paumé, se demandant sans doute qui était Attila.

— Perceval, vous vous y connaissez en diplomatie ?

— Euh... C'est pas faux.

Le roi leva un sourcil. Etrange réponse, mais bon, à ce rythme-là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en moquait royalement.

— Bien ! Bohort, accompagnez Perceval. Il va se charger de gérer Attila.

— Mais Sire ! protesta Bohort. Vous n'y pensez pas !

— Ah si, si, j'y pense et, encore mieux, je vous l'ordonne. Vous voulez que je vous rappelle qui est roi, ici ?

Face à ça, Bohort ne put que soupira, admettant sa défaite.

— Bon, Perceval, allez-y, ordonna le Roi Arthur.

— Hein, aller où ?

— Avec Bohort, dans la salle du trône, pour marchander avec Attila le Hun. Vous savez qui s'est ?

— Euh... C'est pas faux.

— Fantastique. Alors débarrassez moi le plancher. Ah, et lorsque vous marchanderez, faites gaffe à ce qu'on ne perde rien, sauf éventuellement du cerf mariné dans du miel ou la plus belle dame de Camelot. Pour le dernier, faites demander Grüdü, mon garde du corps. Vous inquiétez pas, il comprendra.

Il renvoya Bohort et Perceval, ne faisant pas attention à l'air confus de celui-ci. Une fois seul – enfin, presque – dans la salle à manger, il soupira. Quand ce n'était pas sa famille, sa belle-famille ou des boulets, il fallait que ça soit le fléau des dieux qui vienne les lui casser...

— Ahem...

— Quoi encore ? s'écria le Roi Arthur en se tournant vers la Dame du Lac.

— Vous êtes certain que c'était une bonne idée d'envoyer Perceval en diplomate ? demanda la Dame du Lac avec hésitation, probablement en appréhension à la réaction du roi.

Le Roi Arthur aurait pu l'envoyer boulet, en lui disant de se mêler de ce qui la regarde, qu'il était roi et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait – enfin, les arguments classiques qu'il envoyait à ceux qui lui faisaient chier à contester ses choix, mais à la place, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— Vous avez dit qu'il a une destinée exceptionnelle ? Eh bien rouler Attila le Hun sera déjà un bon début. Sans compter que ce n'est pas très dur.

Et puis les légendaires sauraient faire paraitre ça plus que ce n'était dans la réalité : Perceval de Galle affronta vaillamment la colère d'Attila le Hun et son immense et redoutable armée.

Sauf si il confond son nom et que la légende retienne plutôt Provençal le Gaulois...

* * *

 **Si vous désirez plus d'O.S, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me dérangerait pas du tout (loin de là) d'en écrire d'autres, c'est très amusant à faire.**


	3. III - L'exploit de Perceval ?

**Voici un genre de suite au précèdent O.S dont l'idée m'est venue grâce à 3lise.**

* * *

— Vous verrez, cette fois l'Ordre du Jour nous montrera du concret.

— Non mais vous savez, finalement, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine que vous perdiez votre temps avec ça, hein. Je vais trouver un moyen de les convaincre, ne vous en faites pas.

— Ah ben si, je m'en fais. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je perds mon temps à envoyer tous ces bras cassés dans des quêtes pour qu'au moins un me ramène du prestige digne d'être rapporté aux dieux. En plus, la dernière fois, c'était Perceval, et la fois d'avant Bohort, et... Enfin, bref, aujourd'hui, c'est Léodagan, vous verrez, j'ai beau beaucoup me plaindre de lui, avec Lancelot, c'est un de seuls compétents.

— Si vous le dites...

Pour une fois, le Roi Arthur était confiant sur la réussite de l'Ordre du Jour. Tout simplement parce que la quête qui en serait au cœur fut effectuée par le Seigneur Léodagan. Et tant que cela ne concernait pas ses catapultes, ses tourelles, ses béliers, la torture, l'argent et quelques autres petits détails insignifiants, son beau-père était compétant dans ce qu'il faisait et loin d'être un casse-pied comme d'autres.

En plus, le Roi commençait vraiment à devenir désespérer lui aussi pour un évènement qui serait digne d'être retransmit aux dieux... Il serait bien allé lui-même effectuer une quête pour en rapporter les faits, mais il désirait vraiment que les dieux se rendent compte de la nécessité de la Table Ronde. Non parce que sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps que le Roi Arthur irait chercher son Graal tout seul... Mais bon, avec toutes ses responsabilités – royales ou non... – il n'avait pas le temps de faire tout par lui-même.

Donc pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre faisait un truc utile pour la Quête du Graal, ce n'était pas de refus !

Sauf que le Roi Arthur trouva très dérangeant les regards surpris qu'on lui envoyait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de la Table Ronde. Oui, il souriait. Oui, c'était rare. Mais tout de même ! Ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs miches au lieu de le regarder comme pour dire « incroyable, le roi sourit ! c'est donc possible et non une légende ? ». Il souriait bien plus que Léodagan, donc ce n'était pas non plus l'attraction d'une foire ! Surtout qu'à côté du sien, le sourire de Léodagan était bien flippant.

— Oh non, non, vous vous mettez en colère ! Il faut respirer un bon coup et se détendre. Après...

— Attendez une seconde, interrompu le Roi Arthur en se tournant vers la Dame du Lac, perplexe. Vous arrivez à lire dans mes pensées ?

— Euh... Eh bien, on peut dire ça, oui.

— Depuis quand ?

— Depuis toujours. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué avant... ?

Le Roi Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se décida à ne rien dire. Inutile qu'il se fatigue à dire ce qu'il pensait si fortement qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

— Mais c'est méchant ! s'exclama la Dame du Lac en prenant un air outré. Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Le Roi l'ignora et, lui lançant un regard significatif qui disait, vaguement : « ne faites pas de conneries quand on sera à l'intérieur et surtout, ne me parlez pas. Ou alors ne soyez pas choqué que je vous foute un vent », il entra dans la salle.

Dès son entrée, tous les chevaliers, qui discutaient bruyamment (pour changer), se levèrent pour le saluer et se rassirent lorsque qu'il se mit à sa place.

— Bonjour Sire, s'exclamèrent en cœur les chevaliers – enfin saufs exceptions comme Léodagan (ils se voyaient, malheureusement, toute la journée) et Perceval qui n'avait apparemment pas pigé qu'il fallait saluer correctement son supérieur.

— Bonjour, bonjour, répondit le Roi Arthur. Bon alors, Père Blaise, l'Ordre du Jour.

— Eh bien, le Seigneur Léodagan doit nous raconter sa dernière trouvaille concernant le Graal mais...

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, Seigneur Léodagan, c'est à vous.

— Mais, reprit le Père Blaise en haussant d'un ton, nous avons décidé que nous prendrions un peu de temps avant cela pour discuter d'un problème.

Aussitôt, le Roi Arthur perdit sa gaieté et reprit son air maussade habituel. Évidemment, rien ne pouvait se passer exactement comme prévu...

— Un problème ? répéta-t-il. Quel problème ?

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu lui répondre, il se tourna vers l'un de ses chevaliers.

— Perceval, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

— Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait, Sire, se défendit Perceval.

— Vous êtes certain ?

— Euh... Je crois ?

— Comment ça, je crois ? C'est oui ou non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire l'impasse là-dessus. Alors, vous l'affirmez ou pas ?

— Euh... c'est pas faux.

— Non mais il n'a rien fait, déclara Karadoc, prenant la défense de son compagnon.

— Enfin, ça reste une question de point de vue...

Le Roi Arthur se tourna vers Léodagan. Qu'est-ce que son beau-père insinuait par-là ? Oh non, il sentait que cette histoire allait l'emmerder. Et dire qu'il pensait que tout se passerait bien, et sans problème...

— Développez, beau-père. Qu'est-ce qui est une question de point de vue ?

— Ben ça, ce problème !

— Quel problème ? répéta le Roi Arthur avec lassitude.

Cette fois, ce fut Bohort qui prit la parole. Doucement et prudemment, comme pour ne pas éveiller inutilement la colère du Roi Arthur qui, d'une certaine manière, était assez satisfait de ça : au moins Bohort savait aller à l'essentiel et répondre quand on lui posait une question, même si ça tendance à vouloir « alléger les faits » était assez chiante. Mais c'était aussi un peu inutile, vu qu'il était déjà bien agacé.

— Eh bien, Sire, vous vous rappelez de la dernière fois avec la venue au château du fléau de dieu, le chef des Huns, Attila le Hun ?

— Oui, c'était hier, Bohort, répondit sèchement le Roi Arthur. Et arrêtez avec tous ces noms. Je sais qui c'est.

Ses chevaliers le rendaient fou mais pas encore au point de devenir amnésie. Même si cela n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose...

— Eh bien, alors que nous nous attendions uniquement à la venue d'Attila le Hun, il se trouve que nous avons reçu un... visiteur inattendu.

— Visiteur inattendu ? Qui est ?

— C'est... Eh bien, c'est... le...

— Ah, mais abrégez-donc sinon je vais le faire moi-même ! s'exclama le Seigneur Léodagan.

— C'était le Roi Burgonde ! s'écria finalement Bohort.

— Le Roi Burgonde ? Encore ? s'écria le Roi Arthur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu foutre ici ? Et pourquoi nous n'avons pas été prévenus plus tôt ?

Il remarqua que Lancelot, à sa droite, commença à bouger, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Le roi de Bretagne le remarqua, aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, mais trouva que son plus fidèle chevalier portait un air étrange, comme celui de quelqu'un coupable de quelque chose...

— Il y a un problème, Seigneur Lancelot ? demanda le Roi Arthur.

— Sire, si la nouvelle de l'arrivée du Roi Burgonde ne vous est pas parvenue, je crains que cela ne soit la faute de nos pigeons.

— Ce problème que je vous avais dit de régler ?

— Oui...

Le Roi soupira. Non, il n'avait même pas envie de crier sur Lancelot. Il était juste très blasé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de marmonner dans sa barbe :

— Je savais qu'on aurait dû prendre des faucons au lieu des pigeons... Bon, d'accord, le Roi Burgonde est venu, résuma le Roi Arthur en haussant d'un ton. D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Attila ?

— Le truc c'est qu'il s'est présenté dans la Salle du trône, alors que s'y trouvait Attila, répondit le Seigneur Léodagan.

— La conversation devait aller de bon train, commenta distraitement Calogrenant.

— Surtout avec le Seigneur Perceval pour faire l'échange... ajouta Lancelot. Sire, pourquoi une telle idée ? Le Seigneur Perceval, vraiment ?

— Bon euh... est-ce qu'on pourrait en finir avec ça ? questionna le Roi, ignorant délibérément Lancelot. Parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque de tout ça. Donc le Roi Burgonde s'est présenté alors que le Seigneur Perceval s'entretenait avec Attila. Mais comment ça s'est fini ?

— C'est justement ce que nous tentons de savoir, déclara le Père Blaise.

— Ah, parce que vous n'êtes pas certain ?

— Bohort dit ça s'est bien fini, mais bon, Bohort et les affaires politiques... grommela le Seigneur Léodagan.

— Mais Perceval, c'est vous qui étiez avec Attila et le Roi Burgonde, vous devez savoir ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ! s'écria le Roi Arthur. Alors dites-nous qu'on en finisse et qu'on puisse passer à l'Ordre du Jour !

— Ce... C'était assez flou, commença le Seigneur Perceval après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

— Flou ? Désolé mais il nous faut un peu plus que « flou ».

— En fait... on pigeait rien à ce qu'il disait.

— Qui ? Le Roi Burgonde ou Attila le Hun ?

— Ben les deux.

Le Roi Arthur roula des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il demandé, franchement ?

— Ah non, attendez... Je crois qu'à un moment ils parlaient de...

— De traité de paix ? De décret ? De cerf mariné dans du miel ? proposa le Roi Arthur.

— Non, d'une vieille.

Le Roi se lâcha retomber lourdement contre le dossier de son siège tandis que ses chevaliers soupirèrent en cœur. Pendant que tous commencèrent à se disputer, il ferma les yeux.

Ne parviendra-t-il jamais à avoir un Ordre du Jour correct ? Pas étonnant que les dieux doutent !


End file.
